Dragon's Maw!
Dragon's Maw! is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is located south of the BLADE Tower behind a tall structure in the Administrative District of New Los Angeles between Alexa and Cross in the morning. Dialogue :Alexa :"They call these Skells "Yellow Hammers."" :"Okay, a mechanic named Matthew calls them that. Aaaaand it hasn't really caught on at all. But it's still pretty cool." :"Apparently the two-wheeled type is too underpowered for construction work, so they use a four-wheel model." :"In other respects, it's basically identical to the models used by BLADE." :"But they paint it a different color, and of course give it a bunch of industrial attachments." :"Still, if you remove the attachments and revert it to its initial configuration, you can equip it with BLADE Skell weapons, no sweat!" :"Furthermore—" :Cross :Choice A – Interrupt: Stop Alexa before she says another word about Skells. ''(+ ) ::'Alexa''' ::"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry!" ::"I was rambling, wasn't I?" ::"When you listen to the older mechanics talk, they have a story about every nut and bolt." ::"You're right, though. The excitement from Skells should come from using them, not talking about them. Because using them is so important. …Skells, that is." :Cross ::Choice A – Interrupt: Stop Alexa before she says another word about Skells. ''(+ ) :::'Alexa''' :::"Gya! I did it again! Sorry! Sorry. So very sorry." :::"Er, so did you want something from me? Is that why you're here?" :::"Oh, drat! That's right!" :::"I promised Tika I'd help her test that new weapon after this." :::"If I keep geeking out on these Skells, I'll never make it in time." :::"Sorry, but we'll have to continue this later. Bye!" :::(END) ::Cross ::Choice B – Admire: Express admiration for Alexa's expertise in this topic. :::Alexa :::"Is that sarcasm? Are you making fun of me?" :::"You know what? I don't even care. I WANT you to know why I get so excited about this sort of thing!" :::"I've enjoyed every day since we landed here on Mira." :::"Yes, we have a lot to learn, people get angry at me, lives are in danger, the Ganglion are a buncha jerks, and blah blah blah. I get it. All that sucks." :::"But—oh, drat! That's right!" :::"I promised Tika I'd help her test that new weapon after this!" :::"Sorry, but we'll have to continue this later. Bye!" :::(END) :Cross :Choice B – Admire: Express admiration for Alexa's expertise in this topic. ::Alexa ::"What? Oh no. I'm really not that good at this stuff." ::"I'm still learning, you know? I couldn't possibly keep up with any of the veteran mechanics." ::"Still, I've enjoyed every single day since we landed here on Mira." ::"Yes, we have a lot to learn, people get angry at me, lives are in danger, the Ganglion are a buncha jerks, and blah blah blah. I get it. All that sucks." ::"But I've never been this excited about anything before, and that drives me to work as hard as I can." ::"Oh, whoops!" ::"I promised Tika I'd help her test that new weapon after this!" ::"She'll be furious if I'm late." ::"Sorry I spent this whole time talking your ear off. Next time, I'll give you a chance to talk!" ::(END) Category:Alexa Heart-to-Hearts